Image displays are an integral part of modern life. From televisions to monitors to smartphone and tablet screens, image displays provide users with the ability to view and interact with information presented in a variety of forms.
Developments in the image display field have enabled displays to provide a three-dimensional image viewing experience. Allowing users to view images in 3D results in a higher degree of realism in viewing as well as the opportunity to perceive additional information over a similar image displayed in two-dimensions.
Unfortunately, typical 3D displays (e.g., 3D TVs) are limited by the perspective they present to users; typically, all users of such displays are forced to see a 3D scene through the same perspective unless multiple displays are present. Further, typical 3D displays often require the use of glasses.
Volumetric displays enable multiple users to view the same 3D scene from multiple angles with a single display; further, volumetric displays enable 3D image data to occupy real 3D space. This capability enables 3D image information to be shared and manipulated in a manner not possible with other 3D image display systems.
Despite these advantages over conventional image display systems, volumetric displays are often limited by complexity and/or cost. Thus, there is a need in the image display field to create 3D volumetric displays. This invention provides such new and useful displays.